Birthday
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: AU Birthday Fic for Athrun Zala. When Athrun's alarm clock is dismantled and he goes for a walk in the park. AC, KL, DM, YF


AU Birthday Fic For Athrun Zala

AC KL DM YF

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked open. The teen who these eyes belonged to turned over in his bed, feeling more content then he had in a long while. He never felt so refreshed...so..._not_ tired. It felt like he'd slept all his problems away...

In fact, he didn't want to get up today. Maybe he'd call his boss and tell him he was staying home today...It _was_ his birthday today after all...Yzak was _sure_ to understand...

Athrun sighed. Yea, that wasn't gonna happen. Opening his eyes again, to keep himself from falling asleep since he knew it was time to get up. The room around him was bathed in the calm light of the sun, and when he sat up, the bed creaking slightly was the only noise that penetrated such silence...calm silence...

The 17 yr old ran a hand through his blue hair, yawning. His eyes traveled to his alarm clock and widened.

"10:58?" he shrieked.

Why hadn't his alarm waken him up? He was already late to work by 3 hours! Yzak was gonna kill him! He was about to run out of his bedroom door to take a shower, and maybe ask his friends why they hadn't woken him up, when one said friend blocked his path.

Her blonde hair wasn't brushed yet, but still looked great and framed her face well. She was wearing her bath robe over her pjs like every morning and held a toothbrush in one hand.

"Where do you think _you're_ going Zala?" she asked with a look and voice that just _oozed_ control and the knowledge of something Athrun didn't know.

"Work, thank you. But since no one bothered to wake me up, I'm kinda running late. Mind moving?" he snapped at his girlfriend.

"Hmm...Now, why wouldn't your _alarm_ wake you up I wonder..." she put the end of the yet-to-be-used toothbrush to her lips as if thinking and then smirked. "Oh right! 'Cause someone took out the buzzer!"

Athrun blinked a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Kira!" he called in an angry voice.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs quickly as Kira, dressed and ready for the day, popped up onto the landing outside the bluenette's door.

"Morning Athrun. Happy-"

"Kira..._Why_ did you dismantle my alarm?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"_Why_?" Kira repeated as if disbelieving. "Because you're not going to work today, that's why." he seemed to think it was _obvious_.

"What? Not going! What do you mean?" Athrun asked, holding onto the frame of his door, anger returning.

"Athrun..." Kira smiled lightly, Cagalli was smirking. The brunette held out an envelope to his best friend. "Happy Birthday!" he said happily.

Athrun blinked at the envelope in his hands for a moment. Today...was his...birthday? He ran to the calendar near his bed and saw that today _was_ October 29...How could he forget his own _birthday_?

Cagalli was snickering and now, a light giggle could be heard behind him too. He turned to face the doorway, where Lacus and Cagalli were laughing and Kira was smirking. Athrun thought to yell at them for a moment until Kira turned, one arm around Lacus's waist, and kissed her hair.

"Morning Lacus." he greeted softly. She just blushed and stopped laughing. Athrun had paused too.

"Yo, Athrun!" Cagalli was waving her toothbrush at him. "We got Mr. Pole-Up-His-Ass to give you the day off. So stop worrying!"

"Go on a walk Athrun. It's a beautiful day. Just don't forget your coat." Lacus offered, pulling her own coat on.

"And where are you going, Lacus?" Athrun asked. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Kira and I are going on a walk today to meet some friends." she finished buttoning the jacket up snuggly and turned around. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Cagalli waved her toothbrush at them in parting and then turned her head to Athrun. "Well? Get out of here already!" she smiled at him before heading to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Athrun had to smile, his friends were all there for him...all the time.

-

It was almost noon and Athrun Zala was walking calmly through the park. He was enjoying the breeze and the colored leaves. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with sneakers on and a yellow shirt with a blue jacket on and his hands in his jacket pockets.

A few blocks away were Kira and Lacus, meeting up with Dearka and Miriallia for some reason. Cagalli had mentioned something about his boss, but he could really care less at the moment. The breeze blew his hair around gently and he brushed it out of his eyes.

He paused when he thought he saw a girl with maroon hair near a tree. But no one was there. He shrugged it off and kept walking. Today was his birthday...he was 18 today...

Reaching into his pocket, Athrun pulled out the card Kira had given him that morning. In it was a time and a place, but otherwise it just said happy birthday...At the moment, Athrun was headed to the _place_, 5 minutes before the _time_.

Turning to the left, to round a hill, Athrun paused.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Hmph."

In front of him was a large picnic table with a cake and 6 seating placements. Around the table was Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Yzak (wowwy) and the maroon haired girl he'd seen earlier. Yzak hadn't screamed happy birthday with the others.

On a table to the right of the picnic table were presents. He could only blink in disbelief. Kira pulled him over and sat him down in the head seat. He looked at the maroon haired girl in question as she moved over to stand next to Yzak.

"That's Flay. Bet you didn't know your boss had a girlfriend, huh?" Dearka half introduced, laughing as Yzak blushed.

"Shut it Elsman." Yzak said in an angry and low voice. Flay put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

"Oh calm down. It's your _best_ employee's birthday after all." she said in an almost seductive voice.

"I-I never said that!" Yzak denied.

"Hey, even _I've_ heard you say _that one_ Yzak." Dearka joked, his right arm over Miriallia's shoulder as she smiled.

"Th-thanks guys..." Athrun looked down as a blush ran across his face.

"Come on Athrun, let's eat." Kira smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yea." Athrun nodded and Lacus began cutting the cake.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know it was short, but I think it was sweet. If you're wondering why, in the course of two minutes, Athrun forgot it was his birthday...it's because he was preoccupied with being late.

Now onward! To eat Athrun Zala's birthday cake! -which me and Reb baked ourselves-


End file.
